oscaroasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Harchi
Harchi is a Hyena who is part of the Trio, including Popy and Buck, in which he acts as the muscle. He is one of the main characters of the Oscar's Oasis. He usually pushes the trio's cart. Description Among the trio Harchi tends to be the most clueless of the lot, and sometimes manages to come out of one of the trio's escapades without ever having really realized what was going on around him. Harchi tends to be better at sports and games than Popy (except in golf), and likes to rub in his victories, much to Popy's chagrin. The only sport that he seems to fail in is golf where Popy seem to reign triumphant as seen in "Golf Club". And he's the most likely between him and Buck to get on Popy's nerves and subsequently be punished by her. Harchi is a Self-Assured, Active, Cheerful, Creative, Glutton and Outgoing, also became Party Animal, Perfect Host and Gregarious. Although usually clueless, Harchi can have his clever moments, such as when he was trying to put a horn on the trio's cart when Roco was scaring them with the car horn from his truck. Harchi could be said to be the most childlike and perhaps the most innocent and friendly of the trio, and he's most likely to at least briefly get along with Oscar at times. He is terrified of being alone, and can at times be a bit of a crybaby (which Popy does not put up with). Harchi and Buck clearly care a great deal about Popy, but will nonetheless sometimes defy her if they get an opportunity, an on rare occassion be annoyed with her, when they find out she has cheated them. As Harchi is the strongest member of the trio he usually pushes the trio's cart (or other vehicles), which he generally enjoys doing. He likes taking pictures with a camera, although he's not necessarily very good at it. Once when attempting to make photo's of Popy the trio discovered Oscar was making off with their cart full of food, only because Harchi's photo's where poorly centered. Harchi loves to entertain his friends with things like dances and juggling. Relationships with other Characters Harchi and Popy's Relationship While they all have shown to be comrades in several episodes, they can have a somewhat testy like relationship. Such as when Popy was hitting him to make the cart go faster along with pulling on Buck's tail feathers. At times they can be rivals or teammates when it comes to sports (if their not on the same team) as seen in "Follyball" and "Golf Club". At some points, Harchi can make Popy laugh with his silliness. Harchi and the Viewer Relationship Harchi is interested with the public but a little less than oysters, in "Oasis Cup" When Popy earns a score in tennis, Harchi uses a camera and takes pictures with a 3d glasses breaking the fourth wall posing of his physicist in "Beach Dream" when he arrives at the oasis he puts a float on his arm and Oscar as one on the other and makes strength with the biceps flexed showing his muscles and Oscar goes off into the air Trivia *Harchi is the only character with violet eyes. **That is because it adds some color to the dull coloration of his grayish-brown fur. *Harchi has xenophobia, the great fear of aliens, strangers and foreigners as shown in "GodLizard Returns". He doesn't have a fear of strangers. *In the episode "GodLizard Returns", in the end he had a transformation. Harchi is yellow colored with some zebra-like stripes and also shrinked. *Harchi got burned 2 times. The first being "GodLizard Returns" in his back and "Roco's Treasure" on his eyes. *Harchi is not very good in playing golf as shown in the episode, "Golf Club". But he is good in other sports like volleyball, bowling, and tennis. *Harchi is very good at juggling as shown in "Barbecue Party" when he juggled 8 hot dogs. *Harchi is seen beatboxing in "Amazing Chicken". *Harchi has the necessary speed to run vertically on walls, though it is unknown if he can run on water like Oscar does. Gallery Harchioscarossis.png|Harchi in a intro Harchisbirthday.png|Harchi watching the cake Parasolparaboleandsatellitedish.png Egg.jpg Triocart.png Lizardwanted.png Scaredanimals.png Harchishaking.png Hyena.png|Harchi dancing hula Snoutcuddleoscarharchi.jpg Thetrioinahole.png Fat Harchi.png|Harchi's fat belly. Fat Harchi Snoozing.png|Harchi's fat body. Pronto Express.png Harchiviewing.png Trio.png Oscars-Oasis.jpg lxnu1jzrhhq.jpg oscar&triofalling.jpg OscarPopyHarchiBuck.jpg Oscar On Harchi's Fat Belly.png Fat Harchi On Asphalt Ground.png Fat Harchi Looking At His Belly.png Fat Harchi About To Lift A Weight.png Popy Biting Harchi's Hand.png Hiarchi Blowing The Skunk's Stench Away.png The Skunk Stench 11 Inflated Oscar.png The Skunk Stench 4.png HarchiWeirdFace.jpg 022112106050404091.jpg HarchiScreaming.jpg Hachi.jpg Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Males